


Lucius Malfoy: Closet Case

by skunkii



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Closet case, Gay, Gay lucius, Gen, LGBT, Lucy The Queer, M/M, Mentioned Drarry, queer, yay tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skunkii/pseuds/skunkii
Summary: Lucius is gay. He's in the closet as the title implies ^^





	Lucius Malfoy: Closet Case

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this under the same name on ffnet. Check my other stories out at skunkii on ff. Don't forget to give kudos if you liked it!

It wouldn’t be beyond Lucius Malfoy to be gay. He was and his parents would disown him to uphold traditions to have an heir if he showed any attraction to a man. So he closeted himself, causing him to become suicidal later in his teen years. He met Narcissa in second year, and thought, “She’s a Black, my parents would be happy if I brought her home.” He never felt any real attraction to her, just thought she was pretty. Lucius tried to feign being attracted to her, always hanging around her, playing with her hair, telling her she was pretty. So Cissy fell in love with Lucius, and he loved her too, just not in that way. One day in seventh year, Lucius opened up to Cissy and told her everything. “I’m gay, Cissy and I want to die because of it.” He had tears running down his pale face, clutching her shoulders and crying on one. “And it’s bad because my p-parents would probably k-kick me out if they knew and t-they would hate me because I can’t m-marry y-you or someone else!” “It’s okay, Lucy, no need for ending your beautiful life over something you can’t control. My sister Bella is a lesbian and she cried on me like this when she came out to me after Andr-she got disowned for dating that mudblood. She was afraid of being disowned just like you, so she forced herself to shag some guy to make herself like men.” “Do you think I can change to like you?” “No, Lucy, you can’t. Bella found that out after sleeping with that guy.” “Do you think that by marrying you, I can change?” “No. No one ever grows out of their sexuality, no matter how hard you try.” “I think you’re pretty and I love you a lot but that’s it for me. I hope you can find someone better than me.”

Despite his sexuality, Lucius still marries Narcissa. And has a son with her, that we know as Draco. Draco realizes he’s different when he sees Harry at the robes shop. He doesn’t know what it is, but he keeps it to himself. Lucius tells Draco to befriend Harry and Draco is thrilled because maybe he gets to be closer with the boy. Harry accepts his vow of friendship and the two get sorted into Slytherin together. A few years pass and Draco now knows what the feeling was when he first saw Harry. He was gay. So over Christmas break, Draco tells his father. Lucius says his son is free to love who he loves. Internally, Lucius is quite jealous as he was never afforded that liberty. He only ever came out to Narcissa and Severus. He had to hide who he was for his entire life and had to marry a woman, one he loved platonically but deeply. Someone he had no sexual interest in. He sucks it up and hugs his dear son and tells him he’s gay too. Draco asks, “Why are you married to Mum then?” Lucius answers, “I stayed in the closet and only ever came out to you, Severus, and your mother. I never told my parents because they clearly told me that a son being a homosexual was the worst thing that could happen to a line and they would disown me over it. I love your mother as much as I can and I don’t want to divorce her.” Lucius silently let tears stream down and let out a barely audible whimper. “Father, why are you crying? I’ve never seen you cry” “It’s just because I’ll never get to be true to myself as you

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, now that that's over, you may now go back to your non-crappy fics written by competent writers ;)


End file.
